


Double Date

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [18]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; a conspiracy between friends.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **malice conspire to get jean and lucien together**

Since Lucien and Jean first brought them together, it seems only right that Alice and Matthew try to return the favor. 

After all, anyone who spends five minutes in their company can tell they're besotted with each other--and hopeless.

"Have you seen that new Italian place?" Alice asks Jean over tea.

"We should all give it a try," Matthew tells Lucien.

"Something's come up," they claim at the restaurant, excusing themselves from the table. "We'll cover the bill."

Lucien and Jean are left alone in candlelight, the waiter pouring their wine.

She smiles; he takes her hand.

It begins.


End file.
